


Worn

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon contemplates his shoes.





	Worn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixty-first Friday Firefly challenge on LJ. Topic: shoes.
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon looks down at his shoes. The toes are scuffed, the leather is cracking, the heels are worn, and the bright shine is long gone, never to fully return, no matter how hard he polishes them. He’s never had worn shoes before. Even as a child, at the first sign of any wear and tear, they would be replaced, the old ones discarded without a second thought.

But out here on the Rim, shoes are scarce, and not so easily replaceable. So he’s been wearing the same shoes for just over a year now. These are the shoes he was wearing when he rescued his sister, when he found what became their new home – when he found everything he’d always wanted, but never knew he was looking for.

“Hey, there you are,” Mal says, wrapping his arms around Simon from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. Mal follows the path of Simon’s eyes. “You know, we made pretty decent cash our last job, what say I shell out for some new shoes. Those ones are looking mighty worn.”

Simon curls his arms around Mal’s and leans into his strong body. Simon shakes his head and says softly, “No, I think I’ll keep these. I’ve grown rather attached to them.”


End file.
